If it had gone another way
by a rose by any other name71591
Summary: I was so late....and she was so badly hurt...my Bella. As the title says, what if it went another way...
1. To take a turn

Hey I thought I would write a story bout a really good book I read recently:

If it had gone another way

Edward's POV:

I could not sit still. The plane ride seemed longer, as if the whole world was against me seeing Bella again. I had this gut feeling something was wrong, but that was impossible, she was with Alice and Jasper, and I trusted them enough to keep her in their sights. But then why this pain in my heart that something was wrong and that this day would end badly? But I'm just paranoid; Bella, Alice, and Jasper are all at the airport waiting for me. I'm fine.

Bella POV

I had gotten away from Jasper after I escaped in the bathroom. But how long could my charade go with me in the bathroom before they realize I was gone? And to add to the fact that they are all vampires would not be a good factor to add to the mix. I had to save mom, Jake has her and this is my entire fault. If I make this out alive…Edward is going to kill me!

* * *

Jasper POV

Something is wrong, I can't place it but, I think Bella is not in this vicinity. Maybe I am just too worried. With the tracker on our tails, I might just be thinking into this too much. But what if I am right and something is wrong…then… (Gulp)

I am in so much trouble.

* * *

Regular POV:

"Alice, I think Bella…" Jasper said frowning as he saw Alice gathering all their stuff and not listening to him.

"Alice, did you hear me?" Jasper asked confused

"Yes I did and I know where she is going. We need to grab Edward and Carlisle and run. Literally, Bella is in trouble. And you are the one to call Edward…so bucker up boy and dial!" I said as I threw the phone at his face.

"But…Alice….he will murder me!" Jasper said as looked for humor in her face…he found none.

* * *

Jasper POV

"Edward…how do we…(cough) I mean "I" explain this…you see, Bella asked to go to the bathroom, and well…how was I to refuse, but you see in the bathroom, there is two doors in there, and well…she didn't come out the one she went in…and well…now she's gone. Now, I know what your thinking…and we are in the car as we speak….yes I do want to live…no I know how important she is to you….no I am quite smart….okay I deserved that…" Jasper said as the sound of the hung phone rang in his ear.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked me with a smug but concerned look as we ran through the airport

"Pretty well…I mean I am already dead." I said as I looked ran towards there plane that had just landed.

* * *

Edward POV

I should have known Bella would have done something stupid like this. From what Alice told me she is heading towards a ballet studio. Damn I am so angry, damn...I know Alice has a clue but not Jasper, what the hell was I thinking! God, Bella you are going to be the death of me!

* * *

Bella POV

Okay, so news flash to self, don't fall for a scheme like this ever again. My mother was never here, and now I am in the same room as a crazed vampire who will plans to kill me! Bella, what have you gotten yourself into? I mean you ran away from two safe vampires...wow now there's an oxymoron...well whatever, I mean I would rather be with them then this deranged one!! I am gonna revieve heck from Edward about this!

* * *

Regular POV

"Alice does anything look familiar?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Yes Edward, because I spend all my time in sunny Arizona, I know exactly where I am!" Alice growled in frustration.

Edward retaliated with his own menacing growl.

"Come on guys, chill for like five minutes, so we can find Bella!" Emmett yelled

Edward was gripping the steering wheel tightly, while they waited for the Phoenix traffic to ease up. His jaw tightly clenched ready to snap at anything that was near him.

"Oh, god, Bella…. Alice cried.

"What did you see Alice!" Edward yelled as he looked at her with fear for Bella.

"I know where she is, but we need to get moving now!" Alice said

Edward looked into her mind, and his eyes widened in a painful expression. He opened the door in mid traffic and hit the ground running towards the ballet studio.

* * *

Bella POV:

He dragged on about how he knew Alice and how he knew of her tortured past. But then he stopped and started to circle me, and suddenly then I knew pain was about to happen.

Then the next thing I knew I was flying into glass and in pain, and I knew their was more to come.

Edward POV

Hold on baby, I'm coming! Hold on for me. That son of a bitch will die by my own hands!

* * *

Bella POV:

I vaguely remember picking myself up and crawling toward a way to get out. Blood was smeared on the wooden floor. Somehow I didn't register that it was mine. My legs felt like cinderblocks being dragged by my feeble arms. I suddenly wished for Emmett's large and powerful muscles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him coming for me. He stepped on my leg and I knew it was broken. A haze of pain rushed over me and I held on for consciousness. He then kicked me and I rolled into another mirror breaking it too. I guess my bad luck was already happening. My head banged on the wooden floor, my back smashed into the wall. I could faintly hear ribs breaking. I felt a trickle of blood run from my mouth. And a red liquid ran down my face. I tried to get away a second time, my hand shot out to pull or drag myself away. Again, I was kicked, this time I knew I could not move. My body felt lifeless and heavy. I was on my stomach my legs twisted into a painful position, but I felt nothing, which scared me more then the vampire coming toward me for the killing blow. I tried to look up and I do not know if I imagined it, but for a second I thought I saw Edward, I reached my hand out to see if it was real, but then something burned in my hand and my vision of Edward vanished.

* * *

Edward POV

If my heart still had a beat, I knew it would've stopped the moment I laid eyes on my Bella. Her beautiful brown hair was strewn around her. Blood marred the color, the smell hit me like a ton of bricks, but her pained face hit me more. I saw her reach out for me, but she lost consciousness then. I could feel my brothers attack him but I stood their frozen while things moved in slow motion. I reached out to her, and before time I was sitting in front of her. Her face was covered in blood by a gash from her head. A steady trickle of blood was coming out of her perfect mouth. He legs was sprawled into a sickly position. He back was cut and gashed, I guessed from the broken mirrors all around me. I whispered her name, but she did not hear me, I called out again, sobbing. I held her in my arms her blood staining my shirt. The smell did not affect me anymore.

* * *

Regular POV

"Bella….baby…" I cried as I lightly shook her.

Carlisle was beside me stitching anything he saw bleeding. Alice was trying to be helpful but the smell was getting to her.

"Alice cover your nose if you need to." Carlisle suggested

He was resetting her leg. She didn't even flinch.

* * *

Bella POV

I was so cold. My looked around and all I saw was darkness. I felt my name being called but I all I could feel was a feeling of coldness surrounding me. But I felt a heat like no other creeping up into my arms. It was like a fire racing through my veins. It was like acid running through my blood. I clawed at my skin trying to get this feeling to stop. I could feel it run to my heart and it grabbed my heart like claws. I screamed and my world spun to the face of my savior.

* * *

Regular POV:

She screamed and thrashed in my arms.

"Bella, Bella, baby stop!" I screamed

"…Edward?" She whispered clearly in pain.

"Yea, baby it's me." I said as I stroked her cheek.

"I'm so cold" she whispered

"Bella, I'm going to reset your arm, okay?" Carlisle asked

She didn't reply but she nodded. She turned her face into my shirt as I heard the bone snap into place. I heard her gasp in pain and my hand grasped hers. As I did I felt her cold hand, colder than anything I had felt, yet familiar.

"My hand…" she said

"I know." I said. I knew she must be hurting everywhere, but her cold hand was turning the wheels in my head.

"No, my hand it hurts so much and it's so warm…" She said as she started to twitch.

"Okay Bella, I'll stitch it next." Carlisle said

"NO, IT'S ON FIRE!! SOMEONE PUT OUT THE FIRE! IT BURNS!" She screamed.

My hand shot to hers as those words struck a chord. They were the same ones I screamed when I was bitten. Carlisle looked at her hand the same hand that was cold to the touch. There was a long gash from her thumb to her finger, in the shape of teeth. That bastard had bitten her!

* * *

Edward POV

My mind shut down all I could think of was the thrashing of Bella below me. He screams of pain. My hand held her freezing one. I heard Alice gasp and hold back a sob. "Bella, I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

"Edward, you have to save her. "He told me

"How? I said starring at my love.

"Suck the venom out." He said stitching up one of the many wounds.

"But, I can't. I don't think I could…stop myself." I said ashamed.

"Then we watch the transformation." He said softly as he held gauze to her many wounds.

"NO, I can't do that, I…couldn't handle that, and I don't want that for her." I said as I stroked her cheek as she tossed and turned in writhing pain.

"I looked down at her convulsing form and held back a sob as she held my hand and mouthed words of pain. I could feel myself thinking that if I waited any longer, she would never be the blushing Bella I know now, but the one question would be could I restrain myself.

"I…think I can do it." I said as I lifted her hand. I first kissed it, thinking it might ease some pain, but I was answered with a cry of pain as molten lave flowed through her arms.

I brought my lips to her hand, and I sucked the blood from my loves hand. Her blood was just as amazing as it smelled, it was sweet, yet tangy, and it was one of a kind. I felt the feeling of blood lust in my body and the tug from Alice as I pulled back. I licked the blood up and separated myself from her just to allow myself time to compose myself.

"Was it enough?" I said as my black eyes glanced at her unmoving form..

"I don't know yet." Carlisle said as he checked her body status.

Bella was unmoving her hand limply hanging there as I held it. Her eyes were blank as if she was seeing something we were not. Her face was sliced and bandages were on her face. Her arm and leg in a makeshift brace to support the broken bones. Her red mouth was slightly open letting small gasps letting me know at least she was breathing. Carlisle was checking her pulse when suddenly he gasped and began pumping her chest as he began the CPR.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked as I watched her body in the hands of Carlisle. He removed his hands and I saw her unmoving chest and no gasping breaths from her lips. My eyes widened and held her hand tighter.

I heard Alice hold a sob in and then scream, I looked back and saw a glazed look on her face and realized she was having a vision. She snapped out of it and she looked at the lifeless body of Bella and hugged her and whispered words I never wanted directed toward my Bella. I searched into Alice's mind and saw her vision, and I sat back, unbelieving the vision she had….my Bella. My Bella….she was so badly hurt, and I was so late to arrive…if only.

* * *

HAA!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!! 


	2. To Fade

Hey yawl! Here is a new installment!

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED I WOULD LIKE MORE….BUT I WILL TAKE WHAT I GET! SO PLEASE TELL ME MORE! AS I SAID…HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_I heard Alice hold a sob in and then scream, I looked back and saw a glazed look on her face and realized she was having a vision. She snapped out of it and she looked at the lifeless body of Bella and hugged her and whispered words I never wanted directed toward my Bella. I searched into Alice's mind and saw her vision, and I sat back, unbelieving the vision she had….my Bella. My Bella….she was so badly hurt, and I was so late to arrive…if only._

* * *

This time:

I stared into the horizon sitting on the grass, still wet with dew. I had been sitting on this hill for hours replaying the images over and over in my heard. If vampires could cry, I would have cried so much I would have none left. My hands still shook with anger and pain and the sight of my Bella. She looked so beautiful; I never noticed how someone's eyes can display their emotions all in one final look. When the light escapes from the iris and the last breath leaves their lungs as they gasp for their breaths. The way their skin turn grey so quick, they way people fall to their knees when loved ones have left us. I remember Charlie's expression as he punched three holes into the wall, I could even hear the shriek of agony from Renee over the phone.

The days were grim and cold, they held a memorial for Bella at school, I didn't attend, but there were candles and a new wing would be built in her honor, thanks to Carlisle of course. I spent my days wandering around Forks, people would give their condolences to our family and there eyes would turn down when they saw me. I was a walking corpse which was ironic because I already was even with Bella……when she was here alive with me.

* * *

Alice left town a while back, she said she needed some time to gather herself, Emmett had started working on his truck, last time he had done that was when we had a pet dog and he died…Emmett was real upset about that, but he was fixing his truck after he smashed it when the news came,

The day of the funeral was hard for me. The weather was perfect, grey and raining. More like pouring, everyone had umbrellas except for me, I felt no need for it, and it was symbolic to me, because, while I could not cry, the rain down my face could for me. I stayed at the sight until they lowered her to the ground. Renee had come over to me and had given me a hug. She told me that Bella loved me a lot. She handed me her diary, she told me to look at it, and that it belonged to me. I thanked her, she left me in the rain watching as Bella's casket was lowered to the earth.

* * *

And here I was sitting on the hill watching the sunrise. I had her diary next to me. I had read it cover to cover. I found some things out about me and about her. Every little thing I did reminded me of her…I now had no purpose on this earth.

I stayed on the hill till I watched the sun set. I thought of all the moments we had shared together and the ones we could have shared. I would miss the slight blush of her cheeks, the warmth of her breath, and the salty tears that ran down her face as I cradled hers.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME!!! 


	3. Forever

Hey I bet A LOT OF YOU **HATED** me for that last cliffhanger so NO MORE! Because I have experienced a cliffhanger and it almost killed me…so…

ON TO THE STORY:

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_Edward's POV_

_The day of the funeral was hard for me. The weather was perfect, grey and raining. More like pouring, everyone had umbrellas except for me, I felt no need for it, and it was symbolic to me, because, while I could not cry, the rain down my face could for me. I stayed at the sight until they lowered her to the ground. Renee had come over to me and had given me a hug. She told me that Bella loved me a lot. She handed me her diary, she told me to look at it, and that it belonged to me. I thanked her, she left me in the rain watching as Bella's casket was lowered to the earth. _

_And here I was sitting on the hill watching the sunrise. I had her diary next to me. I had read it cover to cover. I found some things out about me and about her. Every little thing I did reminded me of her…I now had no purpose on this earth._

_I stayed on the hill till I watched the sun set. I thought of all the moments we had shared together and the ones we could have shared. I would miss the slight blush of her cheeks, the warmth of her breath, and the salty tears that ran down her face as I cradled hers._

* * *

NOW:

Edward's POV

I breathed out a held breath for what seemed like hours. I could see my breath in the cool night as I inhaled. Exhale, inhale, which was all I seemed to be doing lately. Breathing, an unnecessary thing for us vampires, our cursed existence forever dammed. I heard someone walk behind me and place a comforting hand on my shoulder. But I shrugged it off; I didn't feel like acknowledging anyone right now.

"Please leave me alone, I just want to be left alone." I said quietly without turning around.

"You just came back from her funeral; you need to be with someone…" They said as they sat down.

"Just because she isn't living doesn't mean you have to stop too." They said as the hugged me.

"I was never alive to begin with, and **dammitt Bella, you aren't alive either**!" I screamed as I turned to her.

Her tawny eyes stared back at me with calm and a heartrending smile. Her long auburn hair was down framing her striking heart shaped face. Her skin was unblemished and perfect. She was beautiful and ethereal.

"Edward…do not blame yourself for what happened to me. You did everything you could, you did nothing wrong." She said as she lay down with her head on my lap as I stroked her cheek.

"I remember I did this before when you were dying…" I said as I trailed off into the memories.

_**

* * *

BACK WHEN BELLA WAS ATTACKED:**_

_**(A flashback to the attack)**_

"_Edward, you have to save her. "He told me_

"_How? I said starring at my love._

"_Suck the venom out." He said stitching up one of the many wounds._

"_But, I can't. I don't think I could…stop myself." I said ashamed._

"_Then we watch the transformation." He said softly as he held gauze to her many wounds._

"_NO, I can't do that, I…couldn't handle that, and I don't want that for her." I said as I stroked her cheek as she tossed and turned in writhing pain._

"_I looked down at her convulsing form and held back a sob as she held my hand and mouthed words of pain. I could feel myself thinking that if I waited any longer, she would never be the blushing Bella I know now, but the one question would be could I restrain myself._

"_I…think I can do it." I said as I lifted her hand. I first kissed it, thinking it might ease some pain, but I was answered with a cry of pain as molten lava flowed through her arms._

_I brought my lips to her hand, and I sucked the blood from my loves hand. Her blood was just as amazing as it smelled, it was sweet, yet tangy, and it was one of a kind. I felt the feeling of blood lust in my body and the tug from Alice as I pulled back. I licked the blood up and separated myself from her just to allow myself time to compose myself._

"_Was it enough?" I said as my black eyes glanced at her unmoving form..._

"_I don't know yet." Carlisle said as he checked her body status._

_Bella was unmoving her hand limply hanging there as I held it. Her eyes were blank as if she was seeing something we were not. Her face was sliced and bandages were on her face. Her arm and leg in a makeshift brace to support the broken bones. Her red mouth was slightly open letting small gasps letting me know at least she was breathing. Carlisle was checking her pulse when suddenly he gasped and began pumping her chest as he began the CPR. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked as I watched her body in the hands of Carlisle. He removed his hands and I saw her unmoving chest and no gasping breaths from her lips. My eyes widened and held her hand tighter. _

_I heard Alice hold a sob in and then scream, I looked back and saw a glazed look on her face and realized she was having a vision. She snapped out of it and she looked at the lifeless body of Bella and hugged her and whispered words I never wanted directed toward my Bella. I searched into Alice's mind and saw her vision, and I sat back, unbelieving the vision she had….my Bella. My Bella….she was so badly hurt, and I was so late to arrive…if only._

**

* * *

(THIS IS WHAT I DIDN'T SHOW BUT HAPPENED THAT DAY)**_

* * *

Edward's POV_

_I saw that she still wasn't breathing, so I took over Carlisle's job and continued to perform CPR. I must have done it for it seemed like twenty minuets. I felt Jasper pull me back and try to tell me that she was gone, but I didn't want to accept the fact. I kept pumping her chest and blowing in her mouth. I heard the distant cries of Alice as she sobbed into the arms of Jasper. I again felt another arm pull me back this time more forceful as I resisted and continued my futile attempt. Emmett then with both arms pulled me back. I snarled a feral growl and fought against him. He struggled and it soon involved Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett to tear me away from trying to resistant Bella, but they knew she was gone, but I would not accept it._

"_NO, SHE IS NOT GONE! LET GO OF ME! I'M TRYING TO HELP HER!" I screamed._

_Carlisle held me back with a strong hug as I tried to push past him, but it seemed my strength was failing, I fell to the floor with my eyes wide and gasping for breaths. I growled a painful snarl and punched a hole into the wood floors sending splinters everywhere._

_I felt Alice get down on the floor to and hugged me close as I called out her name over and over again._

_She was dead, and I didn't even save her this time, when I could have. I wanted to die right there and then. Let the earth swallow me up whole and die. _

**

* * *

END FLASHBACK:**

With Edward

I was still sitting there with my imaginary Bella in my lap as I sat there in the field. I truly felt someone come up behind me standing above me.

"It's time to go." Jasper said softly.

We were moving again away from Forks…it was just too painful for all of us.

"Bella will always be with you Edward." He said as he crouched down.

"I know…I'll see her around sometime." I whispered as I got up. I looked up once more at the heavens and all the blazing stars in the endless pool of black.

"She's always watching you Edward, just as you were her angel, she is yours." Jasper confirmed as he hugged his brother.

"I hope so." I whispered into the field.

"Jasper, I'll be there in a second, just give me a moment." I asked as he started to walk away.

"Okay, see you." He said as he turned around and disappeared.

I felt the cool breeze on my skin. I heard the faintest sound, as if someone was talking.

_"Forever with you my angel…"_

"I know Bella…I know." I breathed as I walked away from the field with so many memories.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed it. I re-touched somethings because I had a reader complain about my writing so I am in the process of editing the story. 


End file.
